Flowers in the Wastelands (AU) Remnant (One Shots)
by Koliean
Summary: When you give your life to a war you begin to forget about who you were before all of the chaos. A recounting of the lives of Fireteam JNPR who served for the Vytal Military during the Second Great War. Led by Jaune Arc follow along as he struggles to define his life and meaning in a world of death and chaos all while trying to protect his teammates. Rated M for poss. Lang/Vio/Lem
1. As things Become

**Greetings! I am pleased to kick off my first ever fanfic! Honestly I don't know how far I'll get into this and I am really just kinda trying to just work off a random outline I created for the story. For the most part this story popped into my head randomly one night and I just couldn't get it out of my head, the idea being taking the characters and placing them into a real war and changing the world to be still unique but also alittle more like ours to allow for a more down to earth and gritty story. Sorry I am rambling, I plan on updating when I can and since I have never tired writing anything longer then a poem I know I would love feed back from anyone who reads the story.**

**I'm still getting used to posting but let's get this started!**

**Flowers in the Wastelands**

_**Use explosives, they were expected to penetrate the defensive line of the — milt, recover any useful information**_

"As Things Become"

-Shadow Valley: Southeast of Vale City- 27 miles pass Vytal Advance Line-

**Jaune Arc**

The rain fell in heavy grey shards that sliced the tree canopies along the mountain side, slamming down into soft dirt with a confident rumble before collecting and seeping out of the mud. The rainfall was sudden and unexpected, storm clouds cutting off the mountainside to much needed air support and making it hard for Fireteam JNPR to advance much farther than they had the day before; which meant they hadn't moved much at all, still in hiding after the unsuccessful recon three days prior. Afraid of alerting the enemy of their false retreat they had split into pairs and maintained radio silence for the bulk of this time.

Jaune shivered, snuggling against the black scarf around his neck and hugging the grey-brown overcoat as tightly as possible for warmth. Though all of his equipment was waterproofed the moisture still condensed on the inside of his clothes, nipping the scruffy blonde as he tried to ignore the itch of his skin; instead scanning his surroundings. It was was the beginning of winter and the animals had long since gone into hiding, silence and the nights falling earlier and the cold biting harder as the weeks passed by. Jaune knew that tonight would have to be the deadline for the last part of his team's mission; to strike a White Fang armory and dust supply that had happily nestled itself into the base of the Shadow Valley. Largely untouched by the war and very hazardous to reach from "The Line", the valley contained thousands of acres filled with forest, rivers and plains and sadly made it easy for the enemy to mask their presence from the Military forces of Vytal.

"That doesn't explain how they've managed to convert the entire valley into a production center.'" Jaune sighed.

There were several large buildings, Jaune mused to nobody, the abandoned mining town retrofitted to suit some unknown White Fang agenda, with tunnels and caves passing throughout the valley and connecting with various hostile outpost in the territory southeast of Vale. Despite the large scale of this mission only two teams were sent to scout and eliminate the supply

'What in the hell was Ozpin thinking,' He sighs again, adjusting the scope on his rifle and digging his knees into the mud, "this was destined to end badly."

His ears perked up to the slight sound of suction as someone approached his right flank. Reaching for the sawed-off shotgun like "Ursa-Cannon" attached to his hip, he pulled, adjusting himself to strike as soon as they reached his position. The steps slowly drawing nearer by the seconds that Jaune counted nervously in his head. His fingers were slipping on the trigger, his fingerless gloves soaked, joints sore and arm tired from overuse. Jaune knew he'd only one shot, the recoil possibly making him lose his grip before firing off the second or third. Time slowed as the target reacted, quickly accelerating to reach the peak of the pit. As they did Jaune noticed the person brandish their revolver in one hand, the other gripping a hunting rifle. Their grey-brown helmet shifting as they leapt forward, the figure of a spear and shield engraved in it. Near the apex of the jump the briefest glimpse of wet crimson bangs appeared, relaxing the blonde.

The whole exchange took less than five seconds, with Pyrrha Nikos automatically recognizing the blonde mid lunge and twisting to avoid crashing into him. As she did so the revolver instantly returned to her coat pocket and she landed into the mud silently, save for the light click of a hunting rifle being put onto safety. She goes prone, the mud moving away as she takes her position next to Jaune, all of this happening in under 15 seconds.

Fireteam JNPR is noted for being an effective scouting and strike team, with speed and efficiency in all of their missions, what they lacked in flashy fireworks they made up for with strong tactical skill and teamwork. Alongside their sister team "RWBY" they had been the only Fireteam allowed to go passed the Line before their second year evaluation. Almost unheard of for a Fireteam with only one year of service together. Jaune Arc was proud of that fact, he had a solid team between himself, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. Having survived and thrived under fire and in situations that claimed the lives of teams three years their senior. To the other recruits stationed at Fort Beacon it was beginning to look as though these teams could do damn near anything. Even Jaune started to believe it, always hoping that if any team could make it, it would be His team that would survive the war.

Jaune often forgot his dreams…

**Just a Prologue I plan on putting up the next chapter tomorrow, Night everyone!**


	2. 2- Interjections on a Theme - TR I

"Interjections on a Theme- Team Review No.467 Part 1"

Personnel History and Combat Evaluations:

Fireteam: JNPR

"They have close to long range capabilities, impressive tactical command and teamwork, little interpersonal conflict and best of all contains sniper, rifleman, machine gunner and grenadier skills. There have been reports of them using various weapons without official training much like their sister team, from artillery strikes, to tanks and mechanized armor."

Roster/Field Use:

(Juliet Papa)  
>Jaune Monroe Arc - Pyrrha Aigle Nikos<br>Primarily Use: Medium to long range combat; sniper, recon and tracking skill set  
>Note: Has close combat experience, perform well together and maintain logic calm in face of overwhelming odds.<p>

(Norman Rome)  
>Nora Hillevi Valkyrie - Lie Ren<br>Primarily Use: Close to medium range combat; tracking, speed, anti-armor and anti-personnel skill set  
>Note: Effectively a two man strike team, they are fast and ruthless yet also able to cover wide amount of ground in conflict.<p>

Jaune Monroe Arc:  
>"It is good to see an Arc on the field again, though this one was rather surprising. Despite conflicting evaluation of his entrance criteria and some trouble "adjusting" to military life he has proven to be a reliable asset. He a capable leader even though he is young, signs that that his issues with conformity may actually help him in positive decision making. He has been proven to be very responsible were others are concerned, perhaps equal parts his nature and family blood. Despite his easygoing behavior he can be rather straightforward and honest, his bluntness going so far as preventing him from backing down. In fact his biggest downfall is his stubborn will to never yield."<p>

"He has show considerable calm in combat, quick thinking and tactical power making up for his lack of offensive aura. His rifle skills have improved greatly, now matching the ones recorded during his reenlistment screening. His combat skills are rapidly closing in with his partner and given their daily training I can assume that this with only improve more. His aura is the real unknown factor, it isn't often that an individual's aura is unopened by the time they near adulthood. Arc's aura wasn't unlocked until Nikos released it, which poses another question of how will this effect the two of them. Some have posed that this that this has aided in their combat effectiveness, a few going even further to say that the two may share a mental link with one another. Telepathy aside I believe that given his current use of his aura and his reported "semblance" we will find that he will be a very unique candidate. Keeping him with Nikos is an added bonus.

Pyrrha Aigle Nikos:  
>"The princess, celebrity and champion of Mistral is formidable in combat both on and off the field. A sort of super-human god to most, a nightmare for her challengers and and easily a candidate for our efforts. She is an ideal teacher, having been noted for Arc's considerable gains in the last year. Her personality is highly professional, her mastering of our language and culture showing. Her teaching abilities are rivaled by her intellect and reasoning, she's a quick learner and adapts quickly to most situations. She was the last to need a psych evaluation, and lasted a month longer then Arc, we assume her history has made her more able to handle the stress like Valkyrie."<p>

"Her fault is the same as Arc's, stubborn will and a tendency to rush ahead. Though Arc tends to show his willingness to back down more often. She has shown to have empathic tendencies with her partner, one of the observations noted as a sign of a mental link. Again I believe that this is just a factor of her personality."

"She is adept in combat, her weapon is one of the most versatile ones on the team, especially given her semblance and perfect aura control. Endurance is high almost rivaling Valkyrie's, much like the large amount of strength these two have. She has been noted to withstand massive amounts of damage, punch though walls and trees and even launch others through the air. She has been known to be able dodge and deflect bullets without even using her power, I apologize but I can't really see how we would even doubt her position on the list after-"

-Removed-

Pairing (Weapon and Aura Use):  
>"Their weapons are similar and work well together, both are relics from great warriors, made using the best of the era."<p>

"When Arc enlisted he carried his Great-grand father's carbine shield, Crocea Mors. It is a unique antique, a shorten battle rifle that can utilize multiple forms of dust, ammo and even dragon's fuel. Forged using the most expensive metals of the time the weapon is near indestructible, the wood encasing it is firewood and can resist great heat. There is a knife stored on the inside of the weapon, making it a great surprise attack. Attached to the weapon is the rifleman's shield that his great grand father became famous for in the war. Again indestructible, the shield functions in many ways to protect its user. The main function can be deployed once detached, the shield extends and surrounds the user. Once surrounded the user can rest the weapon on the ground and fire from protection or use the shield to advance and provide cover fire from the side. The second use is as a stand and face guard, the circular plate keeps the user safe while prone and covers the users side. The only downside is the head is exposed. The last use is that the shield and carbine were both forged using dust crystals, it is highly reactive to aura in unknown ways and the weapons have been noted to increase in strength over time. Some research into similar weapons from the era shows that such weapon and shield combinations may store the impact received and channel it to make the weapon stronger, meaning the more impacts the shield receives, the stronger and further the carbine will shoot. If that is so then there is no wonder that the weapon became the feared "Yellow Death" spoke of during the First Great War."

"As for his sure, I noted before that Arc is aura-challenged. Though there is a lot of it, It wasn't unlocked until recently and even to this point and time it isn't constantly active. Arc's aura is like a slowly pulsating dam of energy, only letting out ripples. This is probably why he has lasted as long through the war, anti-aura weapons can only minority effect him for a brief time. As valuable as that is nowadays it isn't some sign of invincibility, a bullet to the brain will kill him just as easily and a shell to the chest. He just gets a running start on the Thunder-surge."

"He claims that his "semblance" is repulsion, something I believe holds some truth to his recorded activities during battle. Those little burst of aura have been shown to repeal non-dust enhanced bullets and shrapnel, he has used in close combat as well. This coupled with his weapon set could come in handy should we need defensive and offensive skills. I feel that as time goes Arc may continue to impress us, if the war doesn't get him killed first."

"King Aeacus Bishop Nikos, the original ruler of Mistral before the councils were created. Despite the various legends and fame regarding his life there are unknowns about the Nikos family, most notable are the contains and history of his chosen armory. Only once they have proven themselves worthy to weld the weapons will they gain one. How and by what means do they gain access is unknown as well but by some means Pyrrha Nikos welds one of the King's favorite pairs, Miló and Akoúo. Miló's current primary function is a hunting rifle is it's primary but the weapon can function just as well as a javelin and sword. The rifle is extremely accurate and powerful. In javelin form the user can use this power to launch it forward, again no easy task for the unskilled. It's most humble form is that of a xiphos, which has been known to cut through armor like a knife to butter, scissors on paper, or a rocket on soap bubbles. Akoúo functions in much the same way as Arc's shield does, though it is stored as a knife instead of a bulging attachment. It's edges are very sharp and the shield can be thrown as a fearsome weapon, a trade make of the King's brute force fighting style. Like Arc's shield it can withstand pretty much anything and must be made similarly as well."

"Nikos could be a aura master one day, already controlling large amounts of her aura and mastering it's use in combat. She has shown the understanding and ability to unlock the aura of others, a rare trait in someone so young. Using her aura can increase the effect and power of her semblance to a seemingly limitless degree."

"She claims her semblance is polarity, magnetism being a rather fitting tool for fighting in war. There isn't evidence that this is a family trait though it could explain their combat history. She can use this power to protect herself, especially in hand to hand combat. She can effect anything with magnetic potential and uses this without even exposing the power. Her mastery of aura allows her to effect the needed chances in a wide range of ways, she would be useful for sabotage runs."

Together, Juliet Papa's semblances could be a powerhouse for us. Given how they currently use their powers and tools I can see them as being an extremely useful asset in the coming years, we need to keep an eye on these two for adoption into the program."

Conclusion:  
>Candidates for Program Accepted for Induction/ Awaiting Approval  
>-Break-<p> 


	3. Awareness

**Sorry about the formatting issue, still working out the snags in the system. Nevertheless I must push on! To explain things better for you guys, the story is broken down into two parts, Flowers in the Wastelands (Present timeline) or Remnant (Past and maybe Future oneshots) and I will label which is which accordingly. Each chapter title is **"Labeled"** and transitions are listed by time-frame, location and point of view. If the POV doesn't change between chapters then I won't list it but otherwise anytime the POV changes you all will know. I'm still figuring out how I want this story to flow and work, I want this to be free to develop as it will and as such will not force myself to stick to normal ways of story telling. When I finish this story arc then I'll go back and polish everything again (though I will be constantly updating past chapters to fix issues and improve the story). As always I aim for you all to enjoy this story, so enjoy!  
><strong>

"Awareness"

One Week Ago

Fort Beacon

To say that Fort Beacon was a large and beautiful facility, is to understate how large a King Taijitu is. A castle in the sky, it was once a training academy for royal officers of the last great war and still retained many of the luxurious qualities even to this day. Along with it, the base also treated itself differently from others in the area. After the war and terrorist attacks most bases held strict regulations on travel, posting guards to do patrols in every sector and ensuring complete control of entrance and exiting of the troops stationed there. Colonel Ozpin, paying no humor in displaying his force's strength was quick to ensure that the troops under his command were treated more kindly towards since limitations than the average grunt. The "school grounds" were allowed to be traveled at any time between curfews and the staff ensured that no trouble could be found that such things ever stopped Fireteams JNPR and RWBY, who in their first year alone had already made waves in the ocean of politics on the base. Despite a shaky past both groups quickly excelled in their work. They were the youngest groups to be sent on strikes, with high kill/success rates for both Grimm and enemies of the government earning them special attention from the Colonel. Jaune and Ruby Rose often mused over the irony of the once deemed "most childish group of misfits" quickly becoming the new "beacons of hope" for Vytal's special military forces.

Most of the recruits and soldiers stationed on or near the fort were still children in the eyes of Ozpin's staff. Gifted fighters and aura users chosen anywhere from ages 16 to 19, trained until they reach their second year of service and released back into the field to strike any threat to the country.

The children demanded a certain amount of respect, giving their childhood and committing their innocence to a brief and horrifying life isn't easy. For those who didn't wash out or die by their second year evaluation were often automatically given rank. Upon completion of the requirements the recruits receive the Soldier's Oath Ceremony, receiving one to three chevrons depending on their skill, a formal stripe of service denoting their gifted status and command over a first year fire team. Fireteam JNPR happened to be mere months away from their evaluation schedule, and they had just returned from the Vytal Line just in time to receive their official greeting of the awaited week.

-Fireteam JNPR's Dorm: Living Quarters, Bldg 201 C, Second floor-

Jaune could hear Pyrrha singing in the shower again, her voice massaging each pitch and tone change as she sang in foreign tongue. His ears drank in the sound much to Jaune's approval, as he set about getting dressed. The Fireteam shared one co-ed dorm room, a common occurrence among the recruits and soldiers nowadays. Paying no mind to that fact Jaune refocused his eyes on the mirror before him. He could tell that a lot had changed since he had enlisted. Where a self-conscious boy once stood, a soldier replaced. He once dressed primarily in a baggy hoodie and jeans but now wore light sage kevlar undershirts and brown wool trousers that fit him snugly. He had filled out more, standing taller and broader than he used to, his baby face was now toned and defined while his golden-brown stubble helped enforce his new-found facial features. Having trimmed the back of his hair and slicked most of his bangs aside gave him a ruggedly handsome look. His bright blue eyes gained a slight edge to them over the months to which Ruby had remarked was a sign that his age had made the blue pearls more charming than innocent over time; a notion that still managed to make him laugh even now. Jaune Arc, the leader of Fireteam JNPR had aged well for an 18 year old.

Giving up on his self inspection Jaune dived straight back into his bed, ignoring Ren's urgings for him to hurry and finish getting dress. Pyrrha was still getting ready which meant that he could steal a few more minutes before leaving for their briefing. Jaune wasn't in a rush to see the boss, having been out on the line for a few weeks can do that to a man. His blue orbs met his teammate with faux-seriousness, his words betraying his lack of commitment.

"Ren, seeing Ozpin is first and foremost on my mind, but what kind of leader would I be if I denied myself a rest every once in awhile, especially while my second in command is slaving away ensuring that her appearance is properly addressed? In fact I ensure you, Lie Ren, that I would only benefit from the extra rest we have been blessed with the time for." The stoic rolled his violet eyes at the blonde, snorting as he picked himself up and walked out the room. He was off to meet Nora at the armory per Jaunes orders the night before. On their last mission, JNPR had been horribly prepared for the situation in every way. By the time they returned to the line they had ran through all of their armor and burned, ripped and split their winter gear into rags. Settling into the bed Jaune shuttered thinking about the various close calls grimly, not even noticing as Pyrrha stepped out of the latrine and sat across from him. resting her hands on her palms as she regarded her leader with amused eyes. When she finally had enough she flashed her hand in front his face and ruffled his hair. Pushing it back and off of his forehead.

"Jaune, Remnant to Jaune, you do know we are going to be late right?"

He reacted by attempting to hold her hand in place, his eyes flicking open and locking on her own set. Pyrrha was dressed in much the same way as Jaune was. In fact Fireteam JNPR happened to wear the same standard uniform for Vale soldiers, save for the grey-brown overcoats worn out on the line which was customized to suit each recruit. Jaune noted that Pyrrha hadn't finished buttoning her coat, the visible underarmour clinging tightly to her form. Tempting to directed the blonde's glaze completely to his partners chest as the girl laughed. With a blush, and an element of shame, He stopped himself quickly from looking at her form. Instead grabbing his coat off the headboard of his bed and quickly buttoning it as he left the door. Pyrrha in tow.

-Ozpin's Office: Main Bldg, Fifth Floor-

Colonel Ozpin was an odd man, and not in a quirky oddball sort of way. Over the months he has spent at Beacon Jaune had found that Ozpin carried himself with the essence of nonchalance cooked in seriousness and it could be found in more than just his personality. He wore a bright green scarf over his dark jade overcoat, decorated with his various ribbons. His hair a long and messy silver mop with round glasses framed just below his eyes, making him look serious as he spoke and betrayed the casual tone he held alongside his mug of coffee. Standing to the exit of his office, Jaune and Pyrrha, watched as he spoke to the leader of second year Fireteam DAFA, a tall orange haired girl with the ears or a fox. She stood next to her second in command, a shorter blacked haired man with a medium build and a cropped mustache. Their eyes were locked on the screen before them, taking in the elder's lazy voice with warning. In contrast Jaune barely focused on the map at first, his eyes glancing to Pyrra to gauge her reaction to the plan; impressing blue eyes meeting the tense emerald green of his partner. Finding his answer in her eyes he turns to regard Ozpin, his scowl speaking for him. Ozpin regards Jeune and his unspoken comment with a twitch of his mouth as he sips his coffee, taking his time before responding.

"Arc, You and Diela will be doing a simple Recon of the area at first, two days tops. Afterwards you will have your teams destroy both the Arms Factory and the dust mine shafts in those areas, the quicker and quieter the better. I don't care about the body count nor do I want you to risk your lives that deep in enemy territory." His eyes flicker back and forth between the teens in front of him as he changed his tone to one much more serious. "This is why I am sending your teams together, Diela, I pick them over RWBY because I believe that they can back you up more effectively and carry the load in case anything happens out there. I need two teams that understand that they are not fighting a war right now, they are preventing one from getting much, much worst. Get in, get out in one piece. Am I understood?"

Jaune and Diela regard each other, her red eyes locking to his blue ones with a smirk of understanding, or flirtation towards the younger man. "Yes sir, I understand, I'll be in your care Jauney!" With that she turns and walks away with a hand wave brushing the awkward teen's chest. Her second following her out the door with a nod in Pyrrha's direction, the stoic look on his face withstanding the slight glare in the redhead's eyes as she regarded his leader's passes at the blonde. Without wasting time Pyrrha spoke, her sharp tone alarming the two remaining men to her position.

"What are we suppose to do should the plan fail, what if we are discovered?" The redhead asked, bold and direct, her formality a punchline for her professional demeanor "I do not like the idea of not having back up for something this important sir. We may need back up for this mission. I know that Fireteams AROW and GHST should be getting back soon, they have shown good tactical reasoning and experience on recon ops, maybe we can have them aid us?" To be honest, Jaune would later admit that he had not thought about this, in fact most Fireteam Leaders tended to forget or ignore such details as relief and retreat plans. It was an honor to give your life on the field, retreat being left to falling back to regroup and lead the next strike, not have another team pick up the slack. More so most teams never focused on the possibility of failing a mission. There was no room to do so, not with how widespread this war had spread in the last year. Since their faction split into two opposing organizations the White Fang had began committing mass terrorist attacks and the rogue collective known as the Sons of Uranus joined them to form the Coalition of the Eclipse, an organization hell bent at returning the Grimm to their position as the dominant life forms of Remnant. Most of the major kingdoms had responded quickly to the violence but the fact remained that these armies remained hidden from the eyes of many and often one could not identify a member until after they struck.

"It's hard to fight an enemy one cannot see, even more so when you expect someone to rush in and save you in case you made a mistake Nikos. Do not believe that I will simply sit by and let any of my teams be eliminated but," He stops and sips his coffee, letting his tired eyes close for a second before continuing, "But, I will not act preemptively nor will I give you both the false hope of security, you are on your own out there for at least a week before I will be able to risk sending another team into that mess. While I agree with your assessments, It is only a matter of time before they realize that our attacks on their side of the line are only distractions for our strike teams and I will like to delay that outcome for as long as possible."

With this Pyrrha looks down at the ground, fist clutching her pants as she does so, jade orbs flicking to Jaune for his opinion with a nod. Causing the team leader to become flustered.

'Why do you put me in this position Pyrrha.'

"Sir, I- we understand what you expect from both teams, and while I agree with Pyrrha. I also believe that you will look out for us as best as you can, if it is okay with you sir may we be excused? My team needs to visit the Armory before we head to the line and I would like to get a head start on gathering supplies." To this the silver haired man nods, flashing a smile as the two partners exit the room in silence.

-The Courtyard, Great War Memorial Garden, Bench-

"You surprised me back there," Jaune spoke first, ending the silence that followed the two out of Ozpin's office. He struggled to break his focus on the puffy white clouds and the grey-blue skies above the pair. "You usually leave all the doubting to me." He turns to her smiling as he scratches his cheek, hot mist engulfing his face as he exhales a chuckle. Jaune knew how worried Pyrrha could get, her need to understand and analyze only halted and rivaled by his own. After the perils of the past year the two partners trusted one another completely. He knew that Pyrrha came from a family of Hunters and had been well versed in the art of combat from a very young age, becoming the four year champion of her home kingdom before she left to join the military. The sniper knew how to handle herself in a fight from all ranges, Jaune knew this first hand ever since they underwent the ceremonial combat missions in the beginning of their first year in the military. Pyrrha Nikos was the incarnation of the perfect soldier, noble, strong and loyal both expressed and contained in the body of a simply stunning 19 year old, Her bright crimson hair, which was impossibly long and hung down to her lower back when not in a ponytail, framed her lightly freckled face with her curls. Her green eyes were deep and inviting, full of the wisdom of experience while still tainted with youthful confidence and bravo. Her figure was long and slender, every muscle and curves notable to Jaune after endless sparring matches and training days she put him though to train.

Yes, Jaune felt that Nikos was simply amazing in every way and then some, without her he would of never of made it pass their entrance exams and the bulk of their first year. He owed his life to her, though she'd never acknowledge that fact. The blonde knew that he was blessed by the presence of the woman before him, and was in awe of her every single day, the moment he'd wake up next to her to the moment they'd say goodnight.

'But not in that way though, you pervert.' He groans staring at the marble underneath them as he becomes grimly aware of her continued silence. "Sorry that sounded bad," He regards her, noting how she expertly polishes her revolver, delicate firm fingers weaving the cloth around the metal and licking the length of the redwood in several small motions. "I just never thought about having back up for us, I think you are right after all. This is going to be a tough mission for us- well maybe not our favorite cereal box mascot over here,"

In one motion she locks the handgun with a resounding "Click, Clack", facing Jaune as she places the weapon in the holster on her lower leg. She looks at the blonde to her right and smiles before punching him in the arm playfully. Jaune smiles awkwardly.

'Smooth Jauney-boy, piss her off why don't yah'


	4. 2- Interjections on a Theme - TR I -2

-Break-

"Interjections on a Theme- Team Review No.467 Part 2"

Nora Hillevi Valkyrie:  
>"Valkyrie is a name to beware of on the battlefield, Nora Hillevi Valkyrie is no exception. She is easily more powerful then Nikos in battle, faster then everyone else and capable of breaking an Ursa's back just by giving it a piggy back ride. Some wonder is she'll be a threat, this kind of power is in the control of a childish, impulsive killing machine and the likes. To me, like most of these kids, there is hope in having people like her on our side. The fallen king's grand-daughter, the irony of her placement on this team makes me wonder if there is such a notion as fate."<p>

"She is "combat calm", extremely focused in battle but without the response of any sort of fear. Just like the mad king, she is hyperactive and talkative even on the field. Like some of the other recruits we found, she may have empathic abilities; which certainly fits her families habits. If this is so, and my theory is correct, we may be able to use her to find other candidates as well. If she is accepted."

Lie Ren:  
>"We do not have much on Lie Ren, in fact, much of his background is off the record. Assumptions have been made, and given evidence that I believe are valid, that he may be a descended of Liao's. Eye color is the same, both had powerful aura control, great combat skills and damage retention. Only thing Lie Ren lacks is endurance. Still, if true I find the irony of his pairing with the Valkyrie ironic, especially after the mad king-"<p>

-Removed-

"He is quiet, but quick to follow orders, "tactically sound in face of combat" according to his CO. He relationship with his partner much also be considered before accepting her. They are a packaged deal, he reels her in and given their supposed history we can use her to find out more about him."

Pairing (Weapon and Aura Use):  
>"Frightening, they work well in combat together despite the lack of covariance of skills. One's brute strength and the other's extreme agility make it hard to review"<p>

"Valkyrie welds Magnhild. It has has been traced back to her father's side, the application fits the role of the king's weapon. The hammer launcher, it's silver black metal indestructible and proven to retain the energy created when the hammer is used. That means the grenades she launches get stronger the longer she fights. She is also one of the few individuals who can weld Thunder-surge explosives, another valuable tool on the field. Lastly she can cover a lot of distance using this weapon, though it is better to show you the footage of that."

"Stormflower, that's what he calls his dual SMGs, no evidence of where they came from but they match the metallic identification of Great War weaponry. They appear to have been modified, but until we can confirm or deny his ancestry then we cannot identify the source of the weapons."

"Valkyrie has no reported combat effective semblance, the most she has claimed to do is enhance her natural senses. Given her abilities I could assume that that could be more then enough to make her an asset."  
>"Lie Ren, he claims to have the ability to use his aura as a shield and a weapon, able to use it to launch objects and deflect impact. He has reported used his power on various adversaries ranging from King Taijitu to even halting a Thunder-surge before it hit the ground."<p>

"Unlike their other teammates we obviously lack a lot of information on these two, that unnerves me given Ozpin's character. I believe we should continue to watch them but-"

-Removed-

"I understand that to be possible, but the risk is worth it, that sort of power in our hands could turn the tide for us. In the end they'll be accepted once the council feels confident."

Conclusion:  
>"Enemy or Foe, we need to keep an eye on these two. Norman Rome could be a double-edged sword for our plans. Though I personally recommend them."<p>

Possible Candidates Upon Further Inspection/ Awaiting Approval

-Break-

Equipment Issued Upon End of First Year Evaluation:

Scrolls - Updated to aid in combat and strike efforts

Weapons:

Type-34 II- Special; Double-Barrel Scattergun "Ursa Cannon"  
>Personally bought through Vytal Military, Acquired Upon Ceremony<br>Issued to Jaune Monroe Arc on 1495/17/07: Modified to three burst fire and capable of using most ammo on the field this weapon's revolving barrel gives the user five three round burst per reload. The only downside is that the weapon jams when cold. Otherwise it is a great back up tool for those on the front line.

Eskandar Apollo Revolver, First Issue- Modified; Safety Restraints Removed  
>Bought by Private Party, Acquired Upon Ceremony<br>Issued to Pyrrha Aigle Nikos on 1495/17/07: Swing out cylinder, Single action this revolver is one of the most expensive created. It is also probably the largest, weighting fifteen pounds and a barrel over 53 inches long. Without safety restraints the gun's cylinder can be removed easily, allowing for ease in storage and cleaning. Because of this the weapons weakness to water and cold can be prevented.

MP- 21- Standard, Machine Pistol  
>Personally bought through Vytal Military, Acquired Upon Ceremony<br>Issued to Nora Hellevi Valkyrie on 1495/17/07: Standard issue, lightweight and easily hidden, its a great back up weapon. It can be loaded with most ammo types but cannot handle dust rounds, it's quick speed and large magazine size helps make up for this as well as the double burst. Can handle abuse and work anywhere and at anytime.

M120- Special, Machine Rifle  
>Personally bought through Vytal Military, Acquired Upon Ceremony<br>Issued to Lie Ren on 1495/17/07: A simple and effective weapon designed to be slung over the shoulder or fired from the hip easily while delivering rounds in continuous burst without over heating. Needs constant maintenance to run effectively but is powerful and durable under almost all conditions.

Final Review  
>"Juliet Papa and Norman Rome, the descendants of kings and generals, are chosen as suitable transfers into the program. If they are as impressive as Fireteam: RWBY then I can see them quickly qualifying."<p>

-File Closed on 1496/12/05-


	5. Polarity

**Pyrrha Nikos**

She would never admit to it but Pyrrha still remembered the very first time she met Jaune Arc, the proud leader of Fireteam JNPR and her chosen partner. It wasn't in the daze of the her first steps on Fort Beacon, nor the incident in the locker room the day before the launch into Emerald Forest. Instead the blonde had captured her interest during the the boarding of the airship. The memory of her surprise upon seeing the boy, queasy and unable to hold still throughout the ride, contrasted everyone else she observed. The people around them held themselves proudly and without regard to the option of others, instead she found him to be rather meek, shoulders drooping and confidence barely masking his fear as he spoke. She found him to be an interesting comparison to all of the other enlisted recruits around her. A lifetime of senses honed to be acute in every way made it hard for her to miss anything about the people she'd meet. Unlike the others she noticed Jaune had little to no active aura, instead it pulsed inside of him in ripples. The blonde carried an awkward and unbalanced gait as he walked almost as if he was nervous about the people around him. Pyrrha even wondered if he was on the wrong ship.

By the time the airship landed, the crimson warrior had provened her suspicions correct. Jaune lacked everything that one would assume a soldier, even a recruit, should have. Yet what he lacked in skill he made up for in spirit, proving that over the next few days. Jaune was a natural leader, predisposed to helping others and sacrificing himself. Something even Pyrrha wasn't even sure she could do.

"Polarity"

-The Courtyard, Great War Memorial Garden, The Same Bench-

"Don't call me cereal box and you won't get hit Jaune." the redhead taunted, her partner giving her a mock frown as she glowered at him. The crimson hunter knew full well that she could never be angry at the blonde, they knew each other's deepest secrets, they fought and slept near one another, shared rations, time and pain together. He was her shoulder to cry on when she learned of the bombings in Mistral that took the lives of her mother and little brother. He had cried in her arms after the nightmares of their first months on the line started. She was his partner, the woman who unlocked his aura and claimed him as her student. She'd give anything for her leader if he asked, but knew full well that he would never demand anything of her out of turn. Pyrrha Nikos was in love with the younger teen, her spotter and leader Jaune Arc.

The one person without a clue as to her feelings sat next to her, shifting in his seat waiting for her to talk. She knew that despite all of the "What's wrong?" and "Are you okay?" he could give she would never tell him the blunt truth. She loved him very damn much.

Seeing Keli Diela flirting with him pissed her off in a way she hadn't felt since he last dealt with Weiss. whom after turning him down left and right had decided to chase him after he gave up. Pyrrha wasn't possessive, hell she wasn't even clingy, she just hated the idea of someone liking Jaune only because of his status. Then you can factor in the fact that she took massive pride in the man he became, she helped forge this weapon and she wanted to weld it. Yet even as she stares into his eyes, the urge to kiss him bringing her heartbeat to a peak, she punches him instead.

'Crap Nikos, what are you doing with yourself?' she sighs, running a hand through her bangs and adjusting her scarf 'You might not get another chance like this…' Her thoughts interrupted as Jaune's arm wraps around her tightly, pulling her into his chest with a squeak from the surprised girl.

"Jaune? Wh-what are you doing?" She stiffens hiding her flushed face from the blue eyes assaulting her until she heard him speak, voice low and careful as he rubbed her shoulder. His breath tickling her head as he spoke.

"I don't have a good feeling about this mission, but it's important to the war and someone is going to have to do it. I'd rather it be us, our team is strong enough, you trained us to be that way. I'm going to need to you to stick with me on this one, be my eyes and ears okay?" Pyrrha nodded her reply into the crook of his arm, face and hands burying in his warmth as he finished his hand motions. They stayed like that for a minute, neither saying a word while Pyrrha struggled to calm the butterflies lurking inside, jerking her head to meet Jaune's with slow and pained movements.

She could smell the light buzz of rum that he kept in his flask blending with the smell of pine bark that lined his skin. The scent it caused her head to cloud over with heat. As her lips brushed his neck she inhaled instinctively, mouth tingling from the friction before numbing as she reached the beginning of his beard. '

'You are so close, just- just'

Emerald eyes flickering to the slightly closed sapphire orbs that watched her in a daze, Jaune shivered as she lost contact with his bare skin. She was now aware of how cold it had become outside, but her leader was warm, he wasn't pushing her away, she could just-

"Jaune! Pyrrha! We got you a sur-pri-ise!"

Nothing, not the sound of the mood withering away, the sound of glass shattering or even the sound of her soul screaming out in rage before it was riddled with bullets could describe the feeling as she flinched her way back into the crook of his arms. Hiding her blush as she regained her breath.

Moment ruined, thank you dearest Nora.

**Jaune**

'Did Nora just ruin our moment? Did me and Pyrrha just have a moment!?' Jaune's skin was on fire, a rush of blood retreating back into his brain as Pyrrha grips him tighter.

"Nor-Nora! Ren! You both are late, what took you guys so long!" Jaune prayed to Monty that his teammates didn't notice the pink tint he could feel along his cheeks. Nora was still springing over to the duo, dragging Ren behind her as he pulled a small cart. Like a shark to bait she released her light red striped black haired partner and start to circle Jaune and Pyrrha, throwing out her arms and making airship noises as she did so; stopping in front of the blonde's face.

"We didn't want to interrupt you two L.O.-ove. birds, until you tried to have your way with her." Much to his chagrin Nora knew full well that "The Fearless Leader" was flustered, leaning in closely only serving to unnerve him even more than the words she replied with. Finishing with a wink and a laugh she jolted over to the quiet teen by the cart, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping on to his back.

"We managed to get more supplies from the Armory then before," Ren spoke next, struggling with his next words due to the weight of Nora who was trying to "ride him like a sloth". Back bent straight back he collapses onto of Nora, who erupts into giggles. With a smirk he continues on, his hands pointing and waving as he spoke.

"New winter issue overcoats and boots, enough dust to last us for weeks if we stick to special occasions, demo charges for Nora, new anti-glare scopes for you and Pyrrha, new belts for all of us all topped off with scarfs." By now he gets up, motioning to Ren to help him lift the first duffle off the cart. "Now that was just the first bag, in here we have dust infused kevlar undershirts, I got both you and Pyrrha painted and carved helmets to replace the ones that got melted last time and rations to top this off." With a heave the bag is thrown aside and another is presented, "This bag holds emergency supplies, two radios, our maps and tracking equipment. I also threw in some of the other things we had talked about the other day, Jaune I think we are ready for this trip."

Jaune couldn't help but smile at the other boy, his fears almost completely evaporated by the reinsurance. Jaune and Ren had became much much closer over the year, the quiet man and Nora always managing to cheer him up regardless of the situations the team faced. Truth be told Fireteam JNPR is better described as being created out of two separate teams put together. Where Jaune and Pyrrha played off of each others strengths, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie had enhanced their bond. Having been training together most of you lives happens to do that to a pair.

Jaune beamed at his team, laughing at Nora and Pyrrha as they started to play fight. he could still feel her breath against his skin. Rubbing the spot tenderly though he knew full well that no amount of rubbing would fix the the numbness that penetrated deep into his bones.

The sound of gunfire couldn't replace the pounding in his heart...


	6. 2- Interjections on a Theme I

**This is my last post for the night, a background of sorts. I think that I'll start uploading these** "Interjections on a Theme" **more often as I take the time to explain this new world I'm creating and how the lives the RWBY cast had changed because of this. Remnant oneshot uploads will be stories and accounts while Interjections are History lessons. Unlike the stories, these history bits vary in formats and content, so hope you all enjoy the schooling!  
><strong>

"Interjections on a Theme I"

Causes the Beginning of the Second Great War:  
>Schnee Dust Company Influence in the War<p>

"In the decades leading up to the war the various Nations and Kingdoms of Remnant struggled to maintain a balance of power that would strengthen bonds and foster unity on all fronts. Political policies created and enforced by all, while in secret the various schemes of monopoly holders, politic rivals, peace movements and organizations all set the stage for the collapse. Though the true details of the main causes of the war still remain speculation at best I believe that I should start my report on the actions of the Schnee Dust Company should be good enough to start. Given the reports from - - on the matter I will draw own experience with her on the matter before us. The Dust Monopoly and it's effect at escalating the war."  
>CR to OH<p>

"The finest of them all" is the motto of the largest and most successful exporter in Dust and dust related equipment, the Schnee Dust Company founded by William Schnee over 125 years ago. William was a bright and extremely proficient businessman as was his the rest of his family, the left overs of the once royal family during the First Great War. The Schnees were geniuses in regards to the application of dust and claimed to be some of the first people to have utilized the power source. This matter is up for debate however.

Upon his retirement at the age of 82, the company passed through the arms of William's various children, who all stood as a part of the Schnee Company of Directors and maintained the company's power until William's death bestowed the lead to his two twin sons; Robert and Francis Schnee. The splitting image of their fathers wit and tact for business they overwhelmed their rivals, crushed the opposition of their business practices and quelled rumors of illegal dealings and political bribery. Together they formed different branches and manages to have a hand in every possible business venture in Remnant.

As the years grew on Robert and Francis grew more hungry for power, at first securing power from their siblings and then attempting to do so from each other. Though we do not have information as to the results of this inter-company conflict we have assumed that both brothers stepped down. This is because after the dust had settle between them they ruthless claimed more and more resources. This process is likely to have never halted until the assassination of Francis four years before the new war began.

"This brief history lesson aside we can see that the Schnee Company had a much wider and tighter grasp on the politics of our world. They had a stake in every profitable market and I believe that they had made more enemies the allies during though last 6 years leading to Francis death, the murder of the man who owned a large portion of Remnant's military production sources and research."

"Going off of that, we first started to see reports of Anti-Aura attacks during the decade leading up to the murder. Citizens killed or attacked by an unknown source and assumed to be Grimm in origin. Faunas camps being emptied in the night, they all started around the same time. Many cases of murders involved the victims aura "self-destructing" on the host or being completely dissipated faster then is humanly possible. I believe the Schnees were trying to market a new super weapon and Francis was behind it. That is why we were so unprepared against the terrorist attacks and the first sieges by the Sons of Uranus, Francis was killed to keep Robert from gaining the research and giving it to the majority.

This explains the sightings of enemy controlled Dust Mines and the massive amounts of stock and supplies being taken from major distributors. The White Fang and the Sons of Uranus had full assess to Anti-Aura weapons from the start and needed the supplies and time to strike all at once. On the day of the "Fall Blitz".

"Taking all of this information into account I would like to impose another question to explain the last factor that lead to the war. The toppling of the balance of power. If Robert and Francis had as much influence as I assume then that they were helping ensure the balance do to the laws in place against corporate favoritism. The death of one of them meant that now one half of their connections would be out of the loop and unrepresented in Schnee interests. Couple this with the train wrecks and destruction of Schnee facilities around these areas it is no wonder Robert was blamed for Francis' death. The struggle between government investigations and family power conflicts further making it hard for the grieving brother to maintain balance of distribution on his own. His own efforts were failing apart, the revolutionary tech advancements and dust equipment had started to lose effective power. Military hardware such and tanks, airships, ships, weapons and mechanical enhanced soldiers and suits become the only resource the Schnee Company was profiting from. This decline was of only help drag Robert out until he finally committed-"

-Removed-

"Understood, I'll remove that last part after I- Yes I am finished."

Conclusion of the Theme:  
>I report that the Schnee Company records need to be recovered to expose all possible partnership connections, that will help us find known associates of our suspects.<p>

Side-notes:

1: Anti-Aura Weapons and Use During the Beginning of the War:

Anti-Aura explosives were often used during the terrorist attacks leading up to the war and heavy Anti-Aura Artiliery attacks helped the enemy overwhelm our defenses during the Fall Blitz. This created the wastelands across the countries and began our bloody war. The use of trenches to survive the onslaught was suppose to be only a temporary measure to the problem. Once Robert was found and the Schnee Company began to collapse we were left with no access to either the technology nor the actual weapons themselves. Once the CoE began infusing the shells with dust our forces were often held in place for weeks, we still are only just now understanding how to recreate these explosives. Simpler combinations are well within our grasp but how they managed to infuse ice and fire is still causing issues and research into the "Thunder-surge" shell cause us to have to shut down sites due to the deaths and destruction it creates. We have a long way to go in understanding this new issue.

2: Grimm, Use/Activities During the War and Possible Connection to Francis' Research?

I don't have much to go on this but I have a feeling that the surge just before, during and after major battles in the war was more the just incident. Frightening as it is the think of I think the Francis may had been looking into domesticating or controlling the Grimm before his death. The large Grimm presence during the war and the fact that they are immune to anti-aura weapons is interesting and poses serious thought and research.

-CR- 


	7. Yellow Thoughts

**I am still trying to sort out if I wish to adapt the episodes into a story format, I know that if I did so most of the events would remain the same up till the episodes before the end of volume 2. Pretty much RWBY's last mission would change. Given that there would be only a few changes I don't know if I want to take the time to do such flashbacks, yet I also feel that I can use them to lead to more stories and or one shots. Here is a sample of what I'm talking about and will probaly be my last update while I go back and figure out some things. So far I think I posted more then enough to start figuring out where I want to take this thing. In the meantime while I figure my crap out I'll leave you all with a bit of fluff.**

Remanent

"Yellow Thoughts"

The night was warmer then most here in Fort Beacon, the heat drifting into the buildings and shimmering the halls in gentle waves of warmth. It almost helped Jaune clear his head, almost if he wasn't watching his crimsoned haired partner from the crack in the door. The could hear the creaking of the Nora's bed as the hyperactive girl jumped on it in rhythm. From the other end he could heard the sounds of Ren's weapon cleaning kit, gun-cleaning was a habit that Jaune had found calmed his violet-eyed friends nerves. His team was pensive.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked inquiringly, her tone and voice directed towards her partner. Ren and Nora had talked about this before, the question was merely to get answers from Pyrrha.  
>"He has become rather scarce after fraternizing with Cardin."<br>"That's weird, doesn't he know that we have a field trip tomorrow," She increases her tempo and bounce, finishing with a somersault. "We need our rest!" Crashing into the bed with a thud.

The silence after that last comment lasted a little to long for Jaune's comfort, especially as he noticed Pyrrha's eyes for the first time. She had been crying, wiping her face as she turned towards the visible members in the room and stated angrily.  
>"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he is doing."<br>He didn't

Jaune withdrew from entrance to his dorm room slowly, closing the door as he did so. As the darkness fall over him the anger and doubt started to consume him again. He felt conflicted between the shame of his secret, his one-sided argument with his partner and the situation with Cardin Winchester. He was alone, the blonde forced away from his team and his friends by the increasing and taxing demands of the brute. He returned late, barely managed to eat in the DFAQ and his attention in class was nonexistent. He felt worst than crap, the quizzing looks he received from his friends and the knowing glare he could feel coming from Pyrrha only cemented this as he went along following Cardin like a pet. Though he knew he wouldn't answer he still wished for someone to talk to him, to ask him to open his mind without trying to solve his problems for him.

"Hey Jaune!"

'Shi-it, not what I meant!' Jaune jumps at the sudden voice behind him, suppressing some rather unbecoming sounds that wanted to erupt from his core. Facing the warm silver eyes of his fellow fireteam leader helped removed some of the fear and instead brought shame back into his heart. He had avoided Ruby Rose almost as much as he hid from his partner, his two closest "friends".

He didn't know what they were anymore, certainly they wouldn't want to be friends with an asshole like him, he knew they wouldn't and shouldn't deal with someone who forged their medical records just to join the military. He was surprised they he wasn't reported already, expecting any day now to be thrown into the brig and shipped back home.

Yet he wasn't, and more importantly he knew he wouldn't be able to escape the younger girl even if he ran as fast as possible. He had to talk to her now, but how? Ruby wasted no time at with matter, her tone almost teasing him with it's bluntness.

"Long time no see, did you lock yourself out again?"

Jaune responded quickly, motioning with his scroll and denying that he had any issues getting into his room. Last time he had locked himself out Ruby had sat with him in the hall all night, Despite his protest she had wrapped them in a blanket and propped herself against him. The two friends had discussed everything from weapons and TV shows to classes and study materials that night. Only stopping once she closed her eyes and cuddled against the blonde for warmth, something he found adorable as well as dangerous. Jaune almost could remember the smell of her shampoo, drifting into his nose as he closed his eyes; he resting against her's as they enjoyed one another's warmth. It was one of Jaune's fonder memories of this place, he enjoyed the simplicity of his time with the scythe welder. Sure they got an earful once they were discovered by Goodwitch during her morning runs but the two teens were in good spirit about the whole thing, laughing about it the next time they were alone.

Ruby's smile disarmed him, he expected more anger or maybe the scolding tone he had come to expect from the instructors when he messed up. Instead she just smiled at him warmly, like nothing had happened. Of course, she didn't know what he had done yet.

Unbeknownst to him, Ruby had been standing behind him the entire time. Leaning against the wall as she watched him lurk outside the door. Having been unable to comfortably sleep over the past few nights, She knew full well that Fireteam JNPR was having an issue with their leader. Yet other than the discussions her own team had held, nobody on Jaune's team had said anything about it. Nothing that explained the problem at least. Despite her worry towards her friend she still didn't want to press"Vomit Boy" for anymore information then he'd give her himself. She had waited for him to come to her, but of course he hadn't. She was beginning to wonder if what she had assumed was a need for space had turned into him rejecting his friends. Maybe he disliked them? The thought of that hurt her inside, but she knew Jaune wasn't like that. He had always been cheerful and honest, open even about himself and his opinion of the others. This Jaune wasn't the one who had picked her up off the ground on her first day.

"So," She continued, her mind nervously wandering onto the subject that plagued her mind. "where have you've been lately?" She could see him tense up even in the dim lighting and cursed herself for what she knew would be another lie. He didn't want to talk to her, it was obvious the moment she exposed her presence and she kicked herself mentality for the mistake. He struggled on his words, the dark cherry haired girl likewise plotting her own escape. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she wouldn't be able to help him.

"I uh," Jaune struggled with his excuses, all the while becoming very aware of the smaller girl in front of him. Her eye's were still lit even in the murky lighting of the hall, her hair falling around her cheek and touching her neck. He could make out the slight flush in her face as she moved back and forth. She wore the "Grimmpup" tanktop with fit her frame tightly, ending just below her belly button. Pink and white poka-dot rose pajama pants picking up just along her hips and shifted along with her. He directed his eyes, his thoughts circling in a daze as he tried to avoid facing her. In the matter of only seconds his resolve to keep her out of his issues crumbled away, dipping his head in defeat and shame he spoke.  
>"I messed up," Jaune had made eye contact as he said this, his blue eyes filled with pain and conflict, Ruby's own eyes widening in surprise. The blonde didn't notice her reaction, his emotions spilling out as the dam broke again. "I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin got me on this leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me and," He breaks eye contact, evading those piecing silver gems as he rocked on his heels, afraid to let his thoughts stop him from speaking. He halts, he's voice only coming out in a whisper, "I'm beginning to think that coming to this school was a bad idea."<p>

Ruby suppressed the urge to hug the blonde, her mind searching for the correct words to say, to tell him that he shouldn't think like that, to tell him that his friends wouldn't agree with such a notion, she wanted to catch him as he flung himself against the wall and slid down dejectedly. As he landed his next words struck her in the heart, his confidence in them showing how ingrained it was in his mind, "I'm a failure"

Jaune waited for what seemed like minutes, he felt foolish, of course he was a failure and everyone knew it. Ruby of all people would know this, she was talented, gifted even having been allowed to enlist even though she was younger then him. He was a mistake, an outclassed outcast here at Fort Beacon. He failed at everything he did, he couldn't shoot, couldn't fight, couldn't focus in class nor could he lead himself yet alone his team. He would et them killed in a battle.

"Nope," was the reply.  
>"Nope?"<br>"Nope!" Ruby could see the surprise on his face as she repeated the words, edging closer to him as she continued.  
>"You're a leader now Jaune, your not allowed to be a failure."<br>"But," He struggled, his doubt still lingering in his mind, maybe she doesn't understand. "What is I'm failure at being a leader?"

He watched, holding his breath as she narrowed her eyes on him, her nose wrinkling in apparent deep thought. "Hmmm, nope!"

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at his friend, his doubt shimmering against the warmth in his heart for her. Maybe she was the person he needed to talk to all along. He could feel himself smile as he spoke, his words betraying the gratitude towards the time she was giving him.

"You know, you aren't the easiest person to talk to about this sort of stuff." Ruby walked closer to him as he said this, her thoughts still sorting themselves out as she made contact with the wall. She slid down it in silence as he finished, taking in each words as she concluded her own thoughts with a smirk. Turning to the blonde on her left she prepared her blunt response leaning in as she started again.

"Nope!" The blonde slumps again in defeat, his eyes locking on hers as she changed her tone. The nervous tension in her chest lifting as she stared back him knowing what she was going to say. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid," He childishly slides farther onto the ground and she fights back the urge to giggle at him. "You might of even been a failure a failure the first day we met." A blush falling against her cheeks as she remembered meeting her first friend. It was a memory she was fond of, maybe even more so then she'd admit to him. She enjoyed his company, hell he was one of the few people yet alone boys to have approached her. Even her sister had noted that the two had become quick friends after only a few hours of conversation. She cared about Jaune and she wanted to help ease his mind. Her next words also sounding like begging as she finished. "But you can't be one now, do you know why?"

For all of his grunting, that little voice taking everything she said and using it to insult himself further he had to admit that even it became confused upon herding that last part.

"Uh, because…" At this Ruby leans in more, jabbing her finger into the air to prove her point further. "Because it's not just about you anymore, you got a team now Jaune. We both do, and if we both fail then we'll be bring them down with us." She leans back, finishing her thought as she watched the blondes face accept what she had preached. She ignored that urge to make contact with him, knowing that he needed time to time about this further. Listening to her own words she stands up and moves away from her friend. "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second."

Jaune believed her, suddenly missing her warmth as she stood up and stepped away. He wantd to tell her more, to thank her. She was right after all, he needed to sort himself out and step it up. He looks up to speak to her but she cuts him off.

"Your team deserves a great leader Jaune," she stops, taking one last look at the blonde she called her friend; mentally pushing herself to continue to the door. Her next lines full of honesty as she opens the door. "and I think that could be you. Have a good night Jaune."

As she watches him smile, waves and exits, hoping she made a difference. Her heart twisting and beating errantly at her nervousness. She would dwell on the results of there talks for the rest of the night, ignoring Yang forcing Weiss to converse about the hottest recruits in their year. Instead Ruby Rose quickly climbed into her bed put on her headphones and fell asleep.

Jaune on the other hand hovered on the doorknob to his dorm room, his mind quickly struggling for the words he wished to say to his teammates. Searching for the words to tell them how much he cared about them. His heart was committed to this, his confidence bubbling yet again. The sound of a incoming message startling him, then quickly killed his mood as he realized the sender.

Cardin Winchester


End file.
